


The Thorston Sandwich

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [18]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, I mean sort of, Lucky Hiccup, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-OT6 - Freeform, Race To The Edge, Slurs, Thorston Sandwich, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, am i right?, but to refer to a sex organ, lucky pierre, really it should be called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Want a distraction?” Ruffnut asked.“What’d you have in mind?” Hiccup asked.He moved his head to look at her and she grinned wickedly.





	The Thorston Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vulnerable and Afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404597) by [Jettara1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1). 
  * Inspired by [To Protect Ones Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185899) by [Jettara1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1). 
  * Inspired by [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680572) by [Jettara1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1). 



> I originally posted this on my tumblr in March 2018. 
> 
> It was inspired by a line in Jettara1's "Vulnerable and Afraid" where in chapter 7 it was written, “There was that time with Ruff and Tuff not long after building the fort on the Edge, when they were all a little homesick and decided to experiment a little in a twisted sort of way to distract one another.” Note: it’s not meant to be connected to that story at all (aside from the inspiration taken from the line). 
> 
> Also, I'm noting Jettara1's "To Protect Ones Own" as well because there's a line in it, “The idea of a soak sounded divine but the idea of stripping down in front of his friends, regardless of how many times they had all seen each other naked at one point or another, was a little frightening.” that it's possible it inspired me to headcanon very strongly that the gang's seen each other naked (and there's a line in this fic to that effect). Really, a lot of Jettara1's work is influential on me. ("Consequences" was the first time I ever read the sex position that's in this fic!)
> 
> Shoutout to tumblr user jayalaw who got me into 10 minute writing sprints (which helped get this fic written, lol) as well as to whosthatgal who I consulted about dealing with the whole pull-out when one comes thing. Also, whosthatgal came up with the title, too.
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, sometime after **When Darkness Falls** in season 1.

“Hey, so, what are you two doing in my bed?” Hiccup asked.

He was sandwiched between Ruff and Tuff. They had just… showed up while he’d been lying in bed trying to get to sleep, and were now lying next to him, and they both had one hand resting on his chest.

He didn’t mind the closeness. He rather liked that they were here, he thought, as he idly stroked a finger across their hands. But he would have liked an explanation.

“Miss Berk,” they said together.

“Oh,” Hiccup said softly. 

He considered that for a moment. 

“Yeah, me too. As great as this is.” 

He missed his dad. Much more than he had when his dad would go searching for the nest many years ago.

But he was much closer to his dad now.

And to the twins, now that he thought about it. Quite literally.

Hiccup sighed heavily. He didn’t want to think about how much he missed his dad and Berk. Especially when he was so excited about the Dragon Eye and what they were doing here. But his brain had decided to remind him and thus, he was lying in bed, not really sleeping.

“Can’t sleep either, huh?” Hiccup asked.

“Nope!” were the unison responses from the twins.

“I’d go for a flight but Toothless is asleep,” Hiccup said. He could hear the dragon’s deep breathing from where he lay. It certainly provided him with comfort to hear, even if it was not enough to lull him to sleep.

“Want a distraction?” Ruffnut asked.

“What’d you have in mind?” Hiccup asked.

He moved his head to look at her and she grinned wickedly.

He felt her fingers move, and _oh_ , her fingers were stroking his nipple through his tunic. He let out a groan.

Oh, that felt nice.

And he felt his nipple harden from her touch.

And the first stirrings of his cock.

Oh my gods, he was getting turned on by the actions of one of his friends. Oh my gods.

And he felt Tuffnut’s hand touch the other nipple through his tunic and Hiccup shut his eyes, and he let out a breath of pleasure.

Scratch that, _two_ of his friends!

Ohh, it felt so nice.

The thought of an orgasm was a welcome one.

Why hadn’t he considered getting himself off?

But, gods, _oh_ , the thought of an orgasm caused by someone else, especially by people he trusted and loved a great deal, oh, wow, that was a nice thought.

Their idea of a distr—

Their fingers abruptly stopped touching him, and he let out a whine that he couldn’t help making.

“Why’d you stop doing that?” he asked. He looked over at Ruffnut.

“I take it you’re consenting to having sex with us,” Ruffnut asked. She smiled at him.

Oh.

He appreciated that.

“Yes, yes, I want to have sex with both of you,” Hiccup said. He paused. And then, “Oh, my Thor, I’m about to have sex for the first time with two of my best friends. That was unexpected. Hey, is this your first times, too?”

He felt like he was rambling.

“Yeah!” Ruffnut said.

“Yup!” Tuffnut replied.

“We’re gonna kiss you now Hiccup,” Tuffnut said.

Hearing Tuff’s voice, Hiccup turned his face just in time to see Tuffnut’s face move toward him and ahh, their lips met, and he could feel their fingers touching his nipples again, and Hiccup deepened the kiss with a moan, and after what felt like a really long time, but a really nice long time, the kiss ended…

… And then another kiss began. Ruffnut had not wasted any time, and her lips were on him almost as fast as Toothless could fly, and oh, okay, hey, her tongue was in his mouth, this is fine, this is nice.

He moaned aloud, ending the kiss.

And their fingers dragged circles across his areolae through his tunic and he just wanted to be rid of the blasted tunic and his pants, which were getting tighter. Wow, he was super horny.

“Hold on,” Hiccup said, panting. “I need to get this shirt off.”

He sat up, and removed his tunic as quickly as he could, tossing it to the floor.

Beside him, the twins also sat up in the bed, their shoulders brushing against Hiccup’s bare shoulders, and also removed their tunics.

Without any sort of qualms Hiccup looked at both of their naked torsos. It’s not like he hadn’t seen any of his Riders naked before. They had known each other for many years. And they were currently camping and living together.

He thought they looked beautiful.

Tuff placed an arm around Hiccup, his hand resting on Hiccup’s right shoulder, and Hiccup twisted his body so that he could face Tuffnut. Hiccup reached forward with his left hand and cupped Tuffnut’s chin, leaned forward, and kissed Tuffnut softly, gently, and could not help but moan into Tuff’s mouth because _fuck_ , two hands (both of Ruff’s? Tuff’s and Ruff’s? He was not quite sure) were rubbing his nipples, even giving them a pinch— and his fucking cock, wow, he really needed to get his pants off.

He pulled away from Tuff’s lips with a moan.

“I, I need. My pants. Off. Pants off,” Hiccup said frantically.

Hiccup grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them off.

He never felt so fucking relieved to be not wearing pants in his entire life! His cock was upright, ready to be touched, and oh, he could see some precum on his tip.

“Your cock looks great,” Ruffnut murmured. She kissed his neck and rubbed his shoulders with her hands.

He let out a soft moan in response, enjoying her touch.

“You sound great, too,” Ruff murmured against his ear.

He could sense the unsaid request, so he turned to face her.

She took him by the wrist and gently brought his right hand to her breast and wow, he had a breast in his hand. He moved his hand so that his fingers touched her nipple, rubbing them between his fingers, and she sighed and her eyes closed briefly.

She reciprocated by continuing to touch his nipples again, and gods, he just wanted to press her to him and just kiss her, so he let his hand move upwards along her body, until he could cup her chin and kiss her as heavily as he could.

When they finally pulled away, Ruff said aloud, “I really gotta get out of my pants, too.”

And so, there they were. All naked.

And back to lying on the bed, instead of sitting up.

Hiccup turned his attention back to Tuffnut, pressing a hand to his chest and caressing it, his fingertips dragging across a nipple, and then his hands traveled down, down, and he paused at his tummy.

Hiccup gestured to Tuffnut’s cock, “Can I?”

“Yeah!” Tuffnut exclaimed. “And I can touch yours?”

“Oh, gods, _please_ ,” Hiccup said. “Are you gonna use your hand?”

“No,” Tuffnut said, sitting up so he was close to Hiccup’s groin.

“Oh!” Hiccup exclaimed. “Oh wow.”

He heard Ruffnut chuckle and he looked towards her, where she was sitting; she was closer to his head, and he could see her pubic hair. He gazed up at her, was pondering reaching out with a hand and asking if he could touch her when she pointed in the direction of her brother.

So, he gave Tuffnut his attention and Hiccup watched in awe as Tuffnut took hold of Hiccup’s cock with his hand before he lowered his mouth onto Hiccup’s cock. Hiccup let out a loud sigh as Tuff’s lips wrapped around his cock and was struck at how nice it felt to have a mouth over his cock. And then Tuffnut licked the very tip of his cock with his tongue, the pleasure of which hit him so hard he could not help but yelp.

“You okay?” Ruffnut asked, for Tuffnut, since Tuffnut’s mouth was occupied. She ran her hands through Hiccup’s hair.

“Yeah,” Hiccup whispered, his eyes briefly closing, enjoying the touch from Ruffnut, as well as Tuff’s touch. He let out a gentle sigh.

“Touch his balls, bro,” Ruff suggested.

The thought of Tuffnut touching his balls made arousal pool further into his cock.

“Yeah,” Hiccup breathed. “Do that. _Please_.”

Tuffnut hummed, the noise vibrating around Hiccup’s cock, the sensation making Hiccup exclaim and gasp.

Tuffnut waited until Hiccup made eye contact with him before doing anything. Hiccup watched as Tuffnut’s hand, which had been holding Hiccup’s cock at the shaft (he quickly replaced it with his other hand), drifted downwards to his balls, and…

Oh, _fuck_.

Tuffnut held Hiccup’s balls in his hand, moved them around briefly before he stroked them with three fingers.

“Fuck!” Hiccup exclaimed and he could not help the arc of his back, his upward thrust of his pelvis.

Tuff did not seem to mind.

And Hiccup enjoyed seeing his cock go further into his friend’s mouth.

It was hot.

Hiccup moaned gently and reached out his hand to touch Tuffnut’s cock, to make it more mutual and barely did his fingers graze Tuff’s cock when Tuffnut hummed something against his cock that he couldn’t understand but made Hiccup gasp.

“He said you can touch him after you come,” Ruffnut translated.

Hiccup turned his head to look at Ruff. “Hey, can I touch you right now?” Hiccup asked, softly.

“You may,” Ruffnut said, a filthy grin on her face.

Hiccup reached out two fingers towards Ruffnut’s pubic hair, hand grazing her pubic hair, and gently touched her right about where her clit would be.

He couldn’t help the gasp from the fact that Tuff was still sucking him, and fuck, it felt so good.

But Hiccup focused on Ruff for the moment, letting the pleasure Tuff was gifting him wash over him like rain, using two fingers to stroke her gently.

Hiccup watched as Ruffnut closed her eyes and sighed, clearly enjoying his actions. It pleased him to know he was pleasing her.

He literally had two fingers touching a woman. Wow.

And he had a man sucking him off. Wow.

And they were the twins. Wow.

Ruff allowed him to touch her for several moments, letting out sighs of pleasure, and even a “Oh yeah, that’s the stuff,” until she finally pulled his hand away, setting his hand on her thigh.

“Later,” she said to him. She winked at him.

He grinned at her, and one of his fingers tapped her thigh twice.

“Focus on my bro, right now,” Ruffnut said. She set her hand down next to his, not quite touching but close enough to touch if he wanted.

Hiccup turned his attention back to Tuff, and the pleasure that coursed through his body, as Tuff continued to suck and lick his cock, his hand continuing to stroke Hiccup’s cock, his mouth going up and down on his cock. Pulling his attention back to that had made him realize, oh my gods, he was close to coming. He was gonna come.

He realized he was panting and he surprised himself by grabbing Ruff’s hand as if to ground himself, and before he could even warn Tuff that it was gonna happen…

He shut his eyes as pleasure exploded in him like a plasma blast and he felt himself spill his seed into Tuff’s warm and wet mouth, and wordlessly exclaimed in a loud cry.

As he trembled in the immediate aftermath, he felt Ruff squeeze his hand, and he watched as Tuff slowed his hand to a stop, pulled his mouth off his cock. Hiccup watched, his eyes struggling to stay open, still trembling, as Tuff made eye contact with him and swallowed.

Wow.

Tuff swallowed his come.

Tuffnut had just sucked his cock, and then… swallowed his seed.

And looked at him while he did it.

And he grinned at Hiccup.

Fuck.

That was hot.

As Hiccup’s breathing slowed and the trembling ceased, Tuffnut laid down next to Hiccup, and patted Hiccup’s stomach.

“You okay?” Tuff asked.

“He was trembling, after all,” Ruff said.

Hiccup opened his mouth to dispute that but she was right. He did tremble.

Hiccup nodded, took a breath, and said, “I’m good.”

When Hiccup had composed himself enough, he moved his body so that he was straddling Tuffnut. Tuff’s cock was standing at attention just in front of him, and if he moved a little bit, he could, theoretically, impale himself on Tuff’s cock. He wanted to.

He definitely wanted Tuff inside him.

But, seeing as he had never had someone’s cock inside him before, he would have to work up to doing something like that. Maybe some other time.

Hiccup bent down, so that he could kiss Tuffnut, Hiccup’s semi-flaccid cock (though, he was sure that he’d be erect again soon) touching Tuff’s hard cock— that felt nice— and oh, it was so nice to feel Tuff’s hands on his waist. And Tuff moaned into his mouth. Yes. That was nice to hear.

Hiccup dragged his lips away from Tuff’s mouth to kiss down to his neck, sucking on the middle of Tuff’s neck, before kissing along his clavicle.

“I very much like that,” Tuff whispered.

“Good,” Hiccup whispered, his lips hovering above Tuff’s skin, kissing his skin until he reached one of Tuff’s nipples.

He licked it and was surprised by the giggle.

Hiccup snorted and said, “Ticklish?”

Ruff off to the side let out a quick cackle that reminded him, yes, she was still there.

“Hey, Haddock,” Ruff said. “Guess where I’m ticklish?”

He looked at her quickly and saw her point at her cunt.

“Please lick it,” Ruff said.

“Ohhh, I’m going to,” Hiccup said. He grinned at her, hoping that she enjoyed the grin.

“You’re sexy,” Ruff told him.

“I agree,” Tuff murmured. “Also, shut up, Ruff. You’re distracting him!”

Hiccup turned his attention back to Tuff, kissing his nipple again, letting his teeth gently rake over the nipple, eliciting a pleased gasp from Tuff.

“You like that, huh?” Hiccup whispered. “I bet you would love to have your dick inside me,” he added, looking up at Tuffnut.

“You would love that, huh?” Tuffnut asked.

“I would,” Hiccup whispered, his breath caressing Tuff’s nipple, before he took the nipple in his mouth again.

“Well, I definitely want my dick inside you,” Tuff said, breathily.

“And I want Hiccup’s dick inside me!” Ruff exclaimed.

Hiccup smiled against Tuff’s skin and continued to kiss down Tuff’s torso.

The idea of being inside Ruff while Tuff was inside Hiccup was so wonderfully hot. Having sex with two of his Riders. He wanted that.

And he could feel his cock getting hard again. Good.

Finally, Hiccup had moved down Tuffnut’s body enough that he was now staring at Tuff’s cock.

He glanced up at Tuff and said, “Can I?”

“Go for it, H,” Tuff replied. He looked so relaxed. It was quite a sight to behold.

Hiccup’s hands gently caressed Tuff’s hips in a counterclockwise motion, his hands moving along his skin until he slowly reached Tuff’s cock.

He had actually planned on being enthusiastic about it, and in a lot of ways, he was, but he felt as if being super enthusiastic would mean Tuff would come quicker and it would be over quicker. He wanted Tuff to really bask in the enjoyment of this.

Hiccup’s left hand, being left handed, grabbed on Tuff’s cock, and slowly slid up and down, and Hiccup relished seeing Tuff’s precum spill from the tip. Hiccup leaned down and licked the tip, catching the precum on his tongue, and mmm… he tasted Tuffnut.

He paused, his mouth inches from Tuff’s dick, and looked up at Ruff.

“Hey, I should have some oil on my bedside table. Can you get it?” Hiccup asked.

She nodded and got up from where she had been sitting close by. Hiccup could not help but admire her naked body as she walked passed. She patted his shoulder.

Mmm, that felt nice.

“You have oil?” Tuff asked. “For what?”

Hiccup kissed Tuff’s cock, and then licked it across the tip, pleased by Tuff’s moan, and then he took Tuff’s cock in his mouth, and moved up and down enthusiastically.

Tuff groaned loudly, his pelvis thrusting upwards into Hiccup’s mouth, for which Hiccup had been unprepared for, and had to remove his mouth from Tuff’s cock.

“I’m fine,” Hiccup murmured.

Tuff nodded.

Hiccup took a few deep breaths, never stopping his hand movements across the length of Tuff’s cock.

Ruff sat beside Hiccup and set the oil on his thigh. She kissed his neck, so close to his ear that he could feel her nose touch him, and fuck, his cock was stirring to life again.

“So, why do you have oil?” Ruff asked.

He gave her a flat look.

“Why do you think?” Hiccup asked. “I don’t suppose you like when you’re not wet when you get yourself off?”

“It’s the actual worst!” Ruff said.

“Exactly,” Hiccup said.

Hiccup stopped the handjob to open the bottle and pour some oil onto his hands and onto Tuff’s cock.

He stoppered the bottle again and handed it to Ruff.

“Hey, Tuff,” Hiccup said, looking at Tuff, who was relaxing, and seemingly fine with Hiccup having stopped touching him.

“You wanna come now or wait until later, when you’re inside me?” Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut laughed.

“Ridiculous question. I wanna come both times,” Tuff said.

Hiccup gestured in a shruggy sort of way and took Tuff’s cock in his hand, now lubed up, and increased the speed at which he moved his hand along Tuff’s length, his mouth licking Tuff’s cock, right at the tip, ready to put it in his mouth when Tuff came.

Hiccup reveled in the sounds Tuff made. Sighs, moans, a groan— pretty sure he heard a “Hiccup” in there, somewhere. It was gorgeous. And he was the cause.

He could tell that Tuff was on the edge. Almost there.

“Tuff, come for me,” Hiccup whispered, before taking his cock in his mouth again.

And there it was.

Hiccup stayed with Tuff’s cock in his mouth as Tuff came down from the orgasm, watching him breathe heavily and gasp and stare back at him with glassy and relaxed eyes.

He made sure that Tuff was looking at him when he pulled away and swallowed the come in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Tuff said softly.

Hiccup chuckled, and then laid on his side, his hand holding his face up, and smiled at him.

He was so pleased to have quite literally brought one of his friends, one of his Dragon Riders, to orgasm. It made him feel good that Tuff felt so good.

“Hey, Haddock,” Ruff said. “Get over here.”

She literally patted her vulva.

He enthusiastically crawled the short distance over to her, Ruffnut spreading her legs wider so he could be between her legs. He smiled up at her and she grinned back. He stroked two fingers along one thigh, and the other, and then started kissing her thighs reverently, eliciting pleased sighs from her. He could feel his hair make contact with Ruff’s cunt as he kissed her thighs.

Once he was satisfied with the worship of her thighs, thighs that allowed her to stay on a dragon without using her hands, he turned his face to look directly at her cunt, and could not help but breathe a sigh, one that he knew touched her cunt.

“Hey, H,” Tuff said, pulling Hiccup from his reverie. “While you’re pleasing my sis, how about I start playing with your butt, you okay with that?”

“Make sure you use the oil, but don’t put anything inside me except fingers just yet,” Hiccup replied, picking his head up and resting his chin on Ruff’s thigh so that he could look at Tuff.

“Deal,” Tuff said.

“So, have you put your fingerfucked yourself, H?” Ruff asked. She grinned at him.

“Have you?” Hiccup responded. He smiled back at her.

“Gotta get my sexual pleasure somehow,” Ruff replied.

“I’ve tried it,” Hiccup murmured before he moved his head again so that he was facing Ruff’s cunt. “And I enjoyed it,” he added before placing a kiss right at her clit, and Ruff exclaimed in response. He breathed through his nose and she felt the air leave him and hit her sensitive skin. She sighed.

Hiccup sucked on her clit for several long moments and as a result, he felt Ruff’s hands grabbing his hair, and practically pushing his face into her cunt, which indicated to him that he was doing something right. He licked her clit, before his tongue travelled downwards to her cunt, where he licked in a circle around her folds, and kissing her folds.

This elicited a “Fuck!” from Ruffnut, who had begun to pant.

He enjoyed having his face nuzzling Ruff’s cunt.

Hiccup continued to lick Ruffnut, and considered using his fingers, when Hiccup felt Tuff’s hand touch his butt cheeks. He felt Tuff kiss his butt briefly before pouring some oil on and around his hole.

He knew it was coming and he was thrilled, and he was pretty relaxed if he said so himself, but gods, feeling Tuffnut penetrate his hole with a single finger made him exclaim his own “Fuck!” and gasp and pant against Ruffnut’s sensitive skin, his mouth right at her folds, his nose rubbing at her clit.

Ruff moaned, her hands holding onto his head.

“You okay, H?” Tuff asked. He did not move his finger.

Hiccup moaned into Ruff’s skin, and had enough of his head together, not blinded by sexual desire, to lift his hand up and make the thumbs up gesture.

Tuff then _moved_ the finger.

“Gods,” Hiccup murmured, his moan muffled against Ruff’s folds, which he suspected caused Ruff’s own “Shit!”, the vibrations of his mouth noises pleasing her.

And fuck, his face being right in her cunt was amazing. And add to the fact that Tuff was moving his finger inside Hiccup?

Everything was pleasure right now.

His cock was hard against his stomach and it was begging to be inside Ruff’s wonderfully wet cunt.

He moaned again, feeling Tuff move his finger at _just the right spot_.

He pulled his head away from Ruff’s cunt, just enough to pick his head up, making her whine in frustration at him, and gasped aloud, a moan coming out.

“Tuff,” he murmured, panting. He took a short breath, and then said, “Put two fingers inside me.”

“Are you sure?” Tuff asked.

“Do it, please,” Hiccup murmured.

“Hey, H?” Ruff said. He looked up at her.

“Put some fingers inside my cunt,” Ruff said.

He grinned at her, mouth shiny with her and moved his left hand, which had been laying on her thigh, and hovered mere inches from her cunt. His right hand and fingers had already started rubbing her clit in circles.

“You sure?” Hiccup asked.

She moaned.

“Yes, Haddock!” Ruffnut said.

At the exact moment Hiccup felt Tuff pull his finger from his hole, Hiccup penetrated Ruff with two fingers, feeling his fingers be engulfed by her warmth.

“You okay, Ruff?” Hiccup asked, softly. “How does it feel? I’m not hurting you?”

“Different from my own,” Ruff replied, breathy.

He felt her muscles squeeze his fingers, and as he begun to move his fingers inside her, doing a “come here” motion with those two fingers, he felt Tuff penetrate two fingers into his own hole.

So, at that moment, there were two different people exclaiming out in pleasure: Ruff and Hiccup.

Feeling Tuff penetrate his hole with two fingers was amazing. If he had been sleepy at all (and he wasn’t, not really), this would have been enough to wake him up. He moaned gently, trying to stay composed enough to keep moving his fingers on Ruff’s clit and in her cunt. He wanted her to come. Wanted to make sure she had an orgasm.

“Don’t move those two fingers, Tuff, just keep them there,” he said.

“‘Kay,” Tuff said.

Hiccup sighed, ignoring the fingers inside him for a moment so he could be coherent enough to actually move his fingers in a way that would bring Ruffnut to climax. He rubbed her clit a little harder and faster.

Ruff responded to that with a very loud exclamation, and gods, watching her becoming unraveled (more so than usual!) because of his _fingers_ — By Thor, his fingers!— was quite a lovely sight. The panting, the head lolling, the eyes shutting…

He watched as she arched her back, his fingers pulling out of her cunt as a result, and then she came with a beautiful gasp.

Hiccup’s fingers stopped their movements moments after the gasp, and he just watched her with reverence.

And gods, if she wanted him inside her right now, he was ready and willing. And he was pretty sure Tuff was willing to be inside him right that second too. Technically, he was.

As her pants and moans from the aftershock of her orgasm subsided, she looked at him and said, “I still want your cock inside me, Haddock.”

Hiccup grinned at her.

And then he said, “So we’re doing this, huh? Me inside you while Tuff is inside me?”

“Yes!” both Ruff and Tuff said.

“Hey, Tuff, pull your fingers out, I’m gonna be moving a bit,” Hiccup said.

Tuff did so. He also quickly got up to wipe his fingers in a wet washcloth.

While Tuffnut did that, Hiccup began to slowly crawl up Ruffnut’s body, and as he did so, he kissed her thighs, her hips, her stomach, giving extra kisses to her breasts, which had her moaning.

“Bite ‘em and tweak ‘em,” Ruff murmured, softly.

“Good thing I have two hands, eh?” Hiccup murmured. While his right hand was rubbing and moving her nipple between his fingers— and wow— he enjoyed doing that as much as he enjoyed that happening to him, he was suckling and biting on her left nipple.

Ruff threw her head back and moaned.

And she could also feel Hiccup’s hard cock touching her thigh, and gods… she wanted him.

She patted his head, to get his attention, since he had been focused on her nipple, and was currently licking it.

“Hmm?” Hiccup said, looking up at her.

“Hiccup, cock in me, now,” Ruff said.

“Sorry, got distracted by boobs,” Hiccup replied. He grinned. And took a breath.

“Yes, I agree; boobs are awesome.” Ruff replied, and Tuff laughed from behind Hiccup (Hiccup felt Tuff’s skin touching his side). “But get that dick in me, Hiccup!” Ruff exclaimed.

Hiccup moved his body a little further, so he was face to face with Ruff, and she felt his cock touching her cunt.

He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, and she kissed him back, she even licked his lips with her tongue, making him chuckle a little.

“I taste good,” Ruff said, with a nod. Somewhere behind Hiccup, Tuffnut snorted.

Hiccup moved one of his hands so that he could grasp his cock and he felt Ruff’s hand touch his hand and cock too.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

They had the same idea.

And they came together as a result of that same idea.

Immediately after his cock had pressed inside her, Hiccup was struck with the realization that wow, he had his penis inside one of his friends. One of his other friends was planning on having their penis inside of him, shortly. It was happening.

He took a deep breath, and he felt and saw Ruffnut do the same.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hiccup asked. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” He touched her chin gently, looking into her eyes for any sort of discomfort.

He really didn’t want to hurt her.

“Nah, I’m good,” Ruff replied.

Ruffnut then watched Hiccup’s eyes get wide and asked, “What?”

“Uh… so, uh… uh… do you want me to pull out when I come so I don’t…” Hiccup begun to ask. Then he paused, when he remembered, “Oh, yeah, I won’t be able to do that…”

“Oh well,” Ruff said, as if that settled it.

Hiccup shrugged.

She imitated his shrug.

Hiccup chuckled.

Hiccup leaned down to kiss her gently, reverently. It felt like a promise.

When he started to pull away, she kissed him back, much more fervently, for a very long moment. When she ended the kiss she asked, “So, are you gonna move or—?”

“I’m waiting for Tuff to put his dick inside me,” Hiccup replied.

He felt Tuff pour more oil around his hole and he took a deep breath to relax himself.

Ruff took her own deep breath, and he could feel his cock sinking in deeper. Or maybe it was just the movement of their bodies.

He felt Tuffnut come up behind him, and Tuff kissed Hiccup’s skin about mid-back, and he sighed. It felt nice.

And then he felt the head of Tuff’s cock right at his hole. And everything felt right as he felt Tuff press inside him. And despite that, he couldn’t help but exclaim out, maybe not from surprise because he knew it was coming, but because wow… It. Was. Happening. And it felt amazing. He was having sex with the twins. This was happening. Right now.

And maybe it was because they were all virgins but that first attempt at moving their bodies in a pleasurable way with all three of them didn’t exactly go the way it probably should have.

Because Hiccup had started to move, and Tuff hadn’t started, and Ruff thrusted upwards, but they were all discombobulated.

It was kind of a mess.

There was no sync. No rhythm. Didn’t quite feel good.

“What are we doing wrong?” Hiccup asked, mostly to himself. “I mean, we’re pretty good at formation flying.”

“Are you suggesting that we have sex on dragonback?” Tuff asked. He patted Hiccup’s side.

“No!” Hiccup replied.

“Good, because that would be weird,” Tuff replied.

Hiccup mentally moved on from Tuff’s comment. Hiccup considered for another moment and then said, “Tuff, you should thrust first, because it’ll cause me to thrust. Ruff, you can thrust up, if you want to?”

“Sounds good!” Tuff said.

“Works for me,” Ruff replied.

Hiccup felt Tuffnut’s first thrust, and fuck, he could not help but let out a gentle moan. It was shallow, and tentative, but it worked for him, and it caused him to move into Ruff, and fuck, that felt so good. And then, oh wow, Ruff thrusted upwards, causing him to move back just a little bit, against Tuffnut, but apparently Tuff enjoyed that because he moaned as he thrust into Hiccup again, causing Hiccup to sigh loudly because _fuck_ , the sensations were tantalizing, and so was hearing the other two’s pleasure sounds.

And fuck, taking it slow, wow, he could feel each thrust Tuff did, feel him touch him just right, and then that movement, ahh, would cause him to thrust into Ruff, and that felt so good.

“Y-you both feel good,” Hiccup stuttered out, a moan following, as the beautifully slow movement of three people made for incredible sensations.

He panted and kissed Ruff’s neck, holding her close to him, enjoying the way Tuff’s strokes pressed him inside her.

“Oh, this feels nice,” Ruff said, sighing. “But…”

Hiccup picked his head and looked at her.

“Hmm?” Hiccup asked. “But what? What do you want?” He pulled one of his hands upwards to cup her cheek.

“A little faster? This is too slow,” Ruff said. “Are you okay with upping the pace? Especially since it’d mean… well, your butt gets pounded?”

“I’ll go as fast or slow as you guys want me to,” Tuff said, continuing to move his strokes inside Hiccup at a slow, even pace. He leaned forward to kiss Hiccup’s back. “And I’ll stop if you ask me to.”

“Yeah, we don’t want to hurt you, Hiccup,” Ruff replied.

Hiccup considered this for a moment, as he enjoyed the sensations of the slow fucking he was currently getting.

“He’s thinking,” Ruff said.

And realized that considering he tended to go more towards the fast (more so in his general life than sex considering his sex life had been masturbation up to this point), that yeah, this would feel even more incredible if they upped the pace.

“Tuff, go faster,” Hiccup asked.

He pulled out of Ruff just enough so that his tip was still engulfed inside her, and felt Tuff pull out, almost all the way out, and almost complained at the feeling of not having Tuff inside him, when Tuff thrusted into him harder, going as far as he could inside Hiccup, making Hiccup cry out in pleasure as he hit that treasured spot, and in result, for Hiccup to thrust into Ruffnut, to the hilt as well.

“Fuck!” Ruff exclaimed, gasping aloud.

“You okay?” Hiccup whispered, his lips not quite touching her lips, his eyes filled with pleasure, looking at her adoringly.

“Yeah, you?” Ruff replied, capturing his lips in a kiss for a brief moment.

“By Thor, yes,” Hiccup murmured, before moaning, as more wonderful strokes of Tuff’s cock hit that spot, just letting Tuff do all the work, because really… technically, this was all on Tuff.

“Ahh,” Hiccup moaned, before he kissed Ruffnut again, and looked into her eyes, focused on her.

Had Tuffnut not been behind him, he would have looked into his eyes as well.

Tuff groaned with pleasure behind him, and gods, hearing that was incredible. Tuff was making that noise because of him, Hiccup.

It made Hiccup feel so good, euphoric, even. As were Tuff’s quick but perfect strokes of his cock, gods, the way they hit that spot inside him was perfect. Hiccup was sure that he’d come just from that alone. And yet, here he was… in between the twins. He was inside one, and the other was inside him. He was gonna come from both. And he was excited for that.

Hiccup enjoyed the sounds they made. Ruff’s moans and sighs and curses, and Tuff’s groans and incomprehensible nonsense muttering.

“Moan for me, Ruff,” he had murmured into Ruff’s ear at some point.

Gods, he felt Ruff’s inner walls squeeze him, and given her pants and the way she held onto him, he was pretty sure she was going to come imminently, and he had no way to know for sure how far along Tuff was, but he’d be shocked if his own release wasn’t imminent as well. And for Hiccup. He could feel it. He had a good idea of what it was gonna feel like.

It was like a powerful blast of dragon fire.

Beneath him, he felt, heard, and saw Ruffnut come and just like when he made her come earlier with just his fingers… it was a beautiful sight. He barely had time to process what had happened when Tuff came with a moan inside him and he felt Tuff’s seed spill inside him, Tuff’s cock hitting that spot one last time.

And that was it.

Like two powerful blasts of dragon fire. Except instead of seeing purple, he saw white. He felt nothing but intense pleasure as the sensation of orgasm ripped through him, not once but twice, leaving him gasping for breath and trembling between the twins.

(Did he cry out? He wasn’t sure.)

Tuff’s movements slowed and then ceased and none of them said anything for a while, as the exertion of orgasm had them trying to catch their breaths.

Hiccup felt Tuff pull out of him; felt that sense of loss at no longer being filled by a cock.

Tuff laid down on the bed with enough space for Hiccup to lay down between him and his sister.

And Hiccup gingerly pulled out of Ruffnut and then flopped over practically bonelessly in the empty spot waiting for him. A moment later, he was kissing Ruffnut.

“You okay?” he asked, gently.

“I’m great, Hiccup,” Ruffnut said. She gave a bright smile.

“Good, I’m glad,” Hiccup replied.

He then turned to Tuff, kissed him, and the two just looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment.

“You okay, as well?” Hiccup asked.

“Of course,” Tuff replied, like it was totally obvious. Ruff probably would have added a “duh.”

“Are you okay, though?” the twins asked at the same time.

Hiccup took a moment to think about it as he moved his body to lay on his back.

“I’m incredible,” was the response he came up with.

Hiccup paused for a moment and hesitated over asking this, but then said, “You two are still staying the night in my hut, right? You’re not leaving right away, are you?”

The twins both let out a gentle “Hah!” of a laugh.

“So, staying the night?” Hiccup confirmed. He rather hoped they would.

“Yes!” came unison responses.

“Good, good,” Hiccup replied. That made him happy.

The idea of them just leaving after what had transpired between them would have made him unhappy. He wanted to cuddle with them and fall asleep next to them. He was craving that at the moment.

“Hey, Hiccup, you wanna be the big spoon to my little spoon?” Ruff asked.

“Or! Alternatively, you’re the big spoon and I’m the little spoon? Or I’m the big spoon somehow!” Tuff said.

“Just cuddle with me,” Hiccup said, a smile on his face, as he shifted to let Ruff be the big spoon and Tuff the little spoon.


End file.
